


The Future Hokage's Buttslut

by Lev04



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, Maledom, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lev04/pseuds/Lev04
Summary: Sakura should have known better than to challenge her teammate to a spar. On the other hand, Naruto sees an opportunity and he takes it.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	The Future Hokage's Buttslut

Sakura Haruno was confident in her combat abilities. She trained with Tsunade, the woman she looked up to the most, and it hardened her into a true field medic.

That confidence was why she challenged her teammate to a little spar. Nothing serious, especially not when he was capable of destroying wide stretches of land easily. She was sure she’d be able to hold out against him in hand-to-hand combat. Tsunade trained her relentlessly in that regard. She was _so_ confident that she even made a wager with him.

There was no way she wouldn’t make Naruto work up a sweat! Those were her final thoughts before she rushed in with a clenched fist.

... Sakura’s confidence was shattered a minute later when she laid on her stomach, defeated and gasping for air, while her teammate smiled from above.

“I win, Sakura-chan.” Naruto Uzumaki certainly grew up in her eyes and in the eyes of the village. With his height, shorter hair, and bandaged arm, he looked much more mature than the runt who’d scream about becoming Hokage.

The years after the war were kind to his growth, Sakura easily admitted that.

“Y-Yeah... I guess you did.” Sakura wheezed out when she felt a tender spot on her navel where he slugged her.

“Hmm...” Naruto hummed and gazed at her form. Sakura still wore her sleeveless top and bike shorts hidden by a small pink apron, she was more than proud of her fit figure. Her chest size paled in comparison to Hinata or Ino, but Sakura had something better in his eyes.

Naruto’s grin widened at the sight of her meaty and full ass. From her position on the ground it wasn’t hidden at all. Her wide hips, thick thighs, and doughy butt managed to draw him in. Sakura’s black spandex shorts struggled to contain her fat booty, and the outline of her tiny thong was easily seen through the fabric.

“Sakura-chan, didn’t you say the loser has to do _whatever_ the winner wants?” Naruto crouched down and questioned his teammate. Her emerald colored eyes rolled in annoyance.

“Yes, I did. So what, you want me to buy you a bunch of ramen?” Sakura chuckled to herself at the thought, that was exactly what she expected. Naruto never changed...

“No.” Naruto’s smile turned devious. “I want to fuck your ass, Sakura-chan.”

“What…?”

Sakura had no time to react before Naruto set his hands upon her. He roughly grabbed her thick ass through the thin fabric of her shorts. Sakura’s face burned with embarrassment and fury over his actions. How dare he?!

***Smack!***

A squeak of surprise came out of Sakura’s mouth when Naruto slapped his hand on her rear. She couldn’t believe he had the nerve to _spank_ her! She was not a child! Her hands clenched at the grass below her, she was more than ready to beat him to a pulp.

“Sakura-chan, I’m only following the wager you set up before our fight.” Naruto clarified for her while he groped her cheeks. He enjoyed the way they’d jiggle and how the spandex dug into her ass. He could already feel himself getting hard.

“N-Not this! I never agreed to you… you…!” Sakura fumbled over her words, unable to even say it.

“Well, I am going to be fucking this fat ass, so you better get comfortable!” Naruto marveled at the feeling of her ass meat.

“My ass is not fat!” Sakura screamed, insulted by the claim.

***Smack!* *Smack!* *Smack!***

Sakura’s forehead hit the dirt as Naruto assaulted her rear. His bandaged palm sent ripples through her flesh.

“It’s fuckin’ huge! Honestly Sakura-chan, I’ve been wanting to fuck this thing for years, ya know.”

Sakura grit her teeth together at his words. She knew he was a pervert, but this was new to her!

Her emerald eyes shot wide open when Naruto’s hands reached her mature hips and began to pull her bike shorts down slowly. Her pale, thick, and powerful thighs were revealed to him, not a blemish in sight. A tiny bright pink thong struggled to peek out from between her huge asscheeks, and Naruto licked his lips as if he was a starved man.

“Naruto... don’t!” Sakura wiggled her body below him, her face was on fire. No man has ever seen her like that before.

Naruto ignored her and set his hands on the piece of fabric blocking him from his true prize. He marveled at how such a small piece of cloth could sit perfectly between the two perfect globes of her ass.

He wasted no more time in getting rid of the thong. It looked great on Sakura, but he wanted what was beneath it. The fabric was laid in the grass at his side, his blue eyes narrowed at the pink hole between her pale spread cheeks. There was no hair whatsoever, Sakura really took care of herself.

“Naruto!” Sakura shouted again. She felt the wind blow across her naked lower body and gnashed her teeth together.

“Sakura-chan, I haven’t eaten lunch yet, so don’t mind me.” Naruto ducked his head low and ran his tongue along the wrinkled ring of her ass.

“Ah! W-Wait! That’s very…!” Sakura felt embarrassment like no other.

“Thanks for the meal!” Naruto’s cheeky response was the last thing she heard before he resumed a make out session with her puckered hole.

Sakura’s eyes screwed shut at the feeling of a tongue prodding her never used before hole. She’s never even experimented with herself back there! Naruto attacked her asshole sloppily, his mouth sealed around it to ensure she wouldn’t move. Sakura knew she was all sweaty from the one sided fight, but Naruto slurped away at her happily.

“Mhmm, Sakura-chan, your ass tastes great!” Naruto slapped and groped her butt roughly as he ate her out. Sakura felt her breathing become heavier. Laying on the ground, sore from a fight and having her most dirty place orally assaulted by her teammate was a lot for her to handle. 

“It’s so damn big too. What the hell was Granny Tsunade feeding you? Obviously nothing for your chest.” Naruto’s comment sounded degrading to her ears, but she couldn’t respond with words.

No, Sakura was shocked at the moan that escaped her mouth. Naruto heard her and paused to look up at her prone form. A grin split his face.

“Sakura-chan, you’re enjoying this.”

No! No! She was not enjoying having her handsome teammate who she cared deeply for eat her ass out in the middle of the training grounds.

Naruto’s tongue prodded her hole a little deeper.

‘Oh god… oh god…’ Sakura’s toes curled within her sandals. The sensation of being teased in such a spot was making her pussy wet. She even noticed her nipples harden against the rough ground. Not that Naruto could see that, considering his fixation with only her ass.

“Sakura-chaaan~” Naruto sung out against her snug hole. Sakura moaned helplessly into the ground. She bit at the grass below her, it was disgusting but she tried to stop herself from making noise.

“N-N… Naruto… stop…” Sakura pleaded. Naruto’s tongue fucked her tight hole with no remorse. His confident tongue rimmed her with experience that he shouldn’t have. Naruto tightened his hold on her spread cheeks even more, his fingers dug into her pale flesh.

“Naruto… you can’t… no more…” She begged him breathlessly. A tightening in her core altered her to something that she was very familiar with. She was getting too close to her own climax, and she hasn’t even touched her aching cunt!

Naruto smirked, an expression that would fit his male teammate, not him.

Sakura’s body shuddered in pleasure when a thick finger pushed into her ass and curled upwards. There was no warning for the sudden penetration, no way for her to prepare.

Sakura came with a silent scream.

* * *

For a moment, Sakura blacked out.

Then her body was being moved and picked up into a position that she couldn’t even comprehend.

“What…?” Sakura felt hands clasp behind her neck. Her massive thighs were lifted to the sides of her body, it was a brutal position that exposed her lower half to the open field.

“Sakura-chan, Ino always said your fat ass will make you weak, but this is sad. One orgasm and you’re done in? Wow… I feel bad for you.”

Naruto’s voice came from directly behind her. The taller boy held her close to his chest, she was suspended in the air as his warm breath tickled her ears.

“Naruto!” A part of her, the loud and brash girl, came back to life. “I can’t believe you’d do this! Do you have no shame? No… morals… oh my god, what is that…?”

Sakura trailed off as something extremely hard and hot prodded at her supple asscheeks. She couldn’t even struggle in his grip, Naruto’s strength was no joke at his current level.

Her green eyes slowly dropped down to the area between her held up body and what she saw made her gulp in fear.

Sakura was a medic, one that worked in the hospital for countless hours. She’s seen naked human bodies before and that hasn’t bothered her since she was first training under Tsunade. She knew the proper medical terms for anatomy, and she used them daily.

However, the thing underneath her could not be called a simple male penis.

No, that throbbing shaft was a cock. An angry, fat, and hard cock. She couldn’t see what laid underneath his shaft due to her position, but she had a feeling they’d be equally as large.

Dread set in for her. That thing was huge, it was too big. Sakura was a complete virgin, she gave her first kiss away to Naruto when saving him during a war! She wasn’t ready for this!

“Sakura-chan, you set the wager for the fight and I told you what I wanted. That’s all there is to it.” Naruto shrugged as best as he could.

“I… I…” Her mouth felt dry. She stared at the cock below her in fascination. It’s huge head was engorged and pointed directly at her unused holes. Surely, he wouldn’t put that monster in her tiny asshole…? Right…?

“Besides becoming Hokage, I’ve had another secret dream.” Naruto spoke to her with pride in his voice. “I never told anybody, and it took a lot of training to figure out how I was going to make it happen.”

Sakura’s dumb facial expression didn’t change. Her mouth formed a slight ‘o’ shape when Naruto brought his hips back and angled his dick with a specific hole.

“I’m going to turn you into my anal slut, Sakura-chan!” She could practically see the close eyed grin on his face.

His cocks head poked at her winking hole, threatening to enter at a moments notice.

“I made sure to loosen you up with a few of my fingers while you were out of it, and I put some of that medical gel you had in your hip pouch on my dick to help. I’m a little big, so it might still hurt! Sorry about that.” Naruto didn’t sound truly sorry and Sakura had no power to call him out on it.

“Okay, here we go then!”

Naruto’s cock pushed into the tightest hole on her body slowly and Sakura felt her mind shatter. A cock shouldn’t be going in there. A cock shouldn’t be splitting open her ass. He hasn’t even _touched_ her quivering pussy, it was rudely ignored.

Naruto lowered her on his dick fully, his bitch breaker of a cock went balls deep into her formerly virgin hole. The full nelson position he held her in allowed him to really control how she moved along his shaft.

“Fuck! That’s tight!” Naruto swore loudly. He loosened her up and everything. He even went back for seconds… and thirds… when eating her ass out. Yet, her backdoor remained almost painfully tight. “Sakura-chan, you doing alright?”

Sakura couldn’t respond, her mouth was open and her glassy eyes stared directly ahead.

“Yeah… you’re alright.” Naruto’s grip behind her head tightened.

“Let’s see how much your fat ass can take! You were trained by Granny Tsunade, weren’t you? Don’t disappoint me, you butt slut!”

***Clap!* *Clap!* *Clap!***

Naruto’s thrusts caused her huge cheeks to clap against his hips loudly. The lewd sound echoed through the clearing. Each time he thrusted into her ass, it made an effort to push him out, but Naruto was always stubborn, that was one of his best qualities. He fought against her ass like it was his greatest enemy.

‘I’m gonna die… I’m gonna die… I’m dying!’ Sakura’s entire body was on fire as Naruto rearranged her guts. His constant thrusting reddened her poor ass, even more than his previous spanking. Her thoughts were hazy due to the pressure building in her stomach. Naruto’s cock was merciless and her whimpers did not deter him.

Naruto’s pace refused to slow down, he hammered into her for his own pleasure. The sensation of her tight anus and the gel he covered his dick with was pushing him over the edge. He began to bend his body forward, which brought Sakura’s along with him. The brutal assfucking left Sakura twitching.

“I don’t wanna… I don’t wanna be a butt slut!” Sakura babbled as her pussy gushed wildly. She’s never experienced such intense pleasure before.

“You!” Naruto pulled his hips back and swiftly entered her hole. “Lost!” He did it again, harsher than before. Something in Sakura’s brain snapped when a particular thrust hit her insides.

“Ahhhhh!” Sakura screamed and her eyes rolled back into her head. Drool spilled out of her mouth, Naruto’s penetration reached areas inside of her that should remain untouched.

“Think about it, you’re going to be the anal whore of the future Hokage. I’m going to use this ass everyday until getting fucked is the only thing you can think about!” Naruto’s words drowned out Sakura’s loud moans. “When you’re working at the hospital, the only thing you’ll be worried about is getting home to take my cock up your ass! You’re going to be a worthless butt slut cumdump!”

Sakura’s broken state only made her smile stupidly at the scenario. She was usually a strong willed girl, but Naruto found her true weakness, one she never knew about. Her ass was the only way to make her submit quickly. Naruto’s fat cock was an opponent she stood no chance against.

Naruto grit his teeth together as he pumped away at her body. He could feel that he was getting close, and the way her hole squeezed him ensured that it would milk him dry. Oh well, this was only step one to breaking his butt slut.

“Sakura-chan! I’m gonna cum in your fat fucking ass!” Naruto informed her when his thrusts became too fast for the eye to see. Sakura’s tongue hung out of her mouth like a dog, she could offer nothing more than her moans.

With a roar, Naruto unleashed his load into her bowels. The sheer amount that poured into her ass from Naruto’s huge dick left Sakura screaming to the high heavens. The warmth, the amount, the texture, Sakura couldn’t handle it at all.

Naruto pumped into her even as his orgasm died down, his jizz caused her stomach to budge obscenely. He knew her twat was a complete mess, but he didn’t care. He only wanted her for one thing.

Sakura fell to the ground weakly. Cum poured out of her abused hole that tried to close back up. Unfortunately, Naruto’s girth made sure that her ass would never be the same.

“My ass… my ass… my ass…”

Naruto rose an eyebrow at Sakura’s mumbles as she laid face down on the grass. “This is only the beginning, Sakura-chan.” Naruto’s fingers crossed into a shape he’s used since his youth, and clones popped into existence immediately. “Here comes part two of my plan!”

And thus, the clone gangbang began.

* * *

Two weeks later, Sakura sat with her closest friends at a trendy restaurant that opened recently in the village. It was her day off from work, and it was the perfect day for the girls to get together. They’ve all been terribly busy with their own lives, but they enjoyed hanging out to catch up at least twice a month.

“Ugh! I swear, Sai wouldn’t get a damn clue if it hit him in the face!” Ino dropped her head onto the table pitifully. The blonde bombshell was in the middle of a rant involving her boyfriend.

“It’s okay, Ino-chan. Just keep trying…” Hinata offered her friend a shy smile. Her massive chest struggled to be contained within her sleeveless top. The size of her tits alone made her friends jealous.

“That’s easy for you to say! You’ve been waiting for Naruto to man up for years.” Ino’s comment made Hinata blush. “You better make a move soon, some other girl may snatch him up. He’s quite the catch, right forehead?” Ino asked in Sakura’s direction, using her childhood nickname.

Sakura’s smile was strained and she nodded to answer Ino’s question.

“I-I will soon… I promise.” Hinata told them with a determined expression. She loved Naruto after all, she needed to make the first move.

“Good!” Ino patted her friend on the arm gently. “That Naruto is the strongest in the world, yet he can’t even be upfront with girls!”

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“Sakura-chan?” Hinata called out to her, she must have seen the strange action. “Are you okay?” Neither girl wanted to address how odd the pink haired medic had been acting.

“Yes, of course I am.” Sakura’s smile faltered and she flung a hand up to her mouth to cover it. “I’m fine!” She squeaked out.

Ino and Hinata shared a concerned look at the behavior coming from their friend.

Sakura had to resist jumping for her chair when something inside of her vibrated wildly. Her teeth bit at her lower lip, she knew that was the signal. She could already feel her body heat up, her nipples hardening, and her pussy becoming drenched.

“What should we order? I was thinking about-“ Ino was cut off by Sakura standing up.

“Um! Ino, order for me please. I just remembered I promised to help my parents with moving their furniture!” It was an awful excuse, and Hinata looked like she didn’t buy it, but Ino rolled her eyes.

“Hmph, it’s no surprise that they’d need your brute strength to help with that.” Ino sighed dramatically. “Well go on then, hurry back though. You don’t want the food to get cold.”

Sakura gave no response to that, she merely rushed out of the restaurant in a flash. She left her friends behind without another thought, her mind became hazy with only one thing in mind as she reached an alleyway near the newest restaurant.

“Yo, Sakura-chan.” The voice that greeted her belonged to her teammate, the strongest in the village and the world.

Sakura began to breath heavier and a dopey smile came onto her face. “Naruto-sama, your cumdump has arrived as requested!” She told him with a voice fit for a whore.

“Great! I’ve been hard thinking about you sitting with the girls after what we did this morning, so I needed a quickie before I get back to studying with Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto stepped up to her with a devious grin.

“I understand! Don’t worry, your butt slut is going to take care of it!” Sakura approached the dirty alley wall and placed her head against it. She removed her white pants and pink panties in a hurry, revealing her huge ass for Naruto to stare at.

“Show me the toy.” Naruto commanded and Sakura spread her cheeks with no hesitation.

Firmly inserted into her used hole was a hot pink anal plug, one that had a vibrator function linked to the remote Naruto possessed. He used it to mess with her and to tell her he needed her to relieve himself.

“Naruto-sama, your delicious cum is still in my ass from this morning! Please give this worthless cumdumpster some fresh jizz!” Sakura’s usual personality was gone, all that remained was the anal obsessed slut.

When Sakura pulled out the toy roughly and a pool of white seed spilled out from the hole, Naruto chuckled happily to himself.

Yeah, he was definitely glad he accepted that wager.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first ever smut story on this site. Let me know what you think, and even drop some suggestions that you horny people are thinking about lmao. I plan to write more of course.  
> Also, follow me on twitter! I’m gonna start actually using the account I had for years lol. https://twitter.com/Lev_0404


End file.
